Sins of the Father Part 1
by Action-Hank
Summary: Yuskue is going to have his hands full when his title of Sprit Detective is up for grabs. CHAPTER 3 NOW UP! Yuskue's job issent the only one in jeperdy. NEW ADVERTISEMENT! Lots of subplots and twists. This is my first fanfiction so be gentle)
1. The Inspection

Yu yu hakusho: sins of the father part 1  
  
FADE IN:  
  
EXT. SIDEWALK HEADING TOWARDS SARAYASHIKI JUNIOR HIGH SCHOOL  
  
Yuskue  
Man why do I even bother coming to school anyways.and why  
are you following me!  
  
Yuskue and Botan are heading down to street. Botan finds that she is on an escort mission; to make sure Yuskue does not skip school.  
  
BOTAN  
Yuskue it is important that you stay in school for yours and  
our sake.  
  
Yuskue  
Why! I like being a sprit detective, *chuckles* only time I  
get to beat up someone and not get in trouble for it.  
  
botan  
Yes, but being a sprit detective does not pay the bills. You  
need an education.  
  
yuskue  
Waaa! (Falls down) Wait a minute so you are telling me that  
you guys are not going to pay me for this crap!  
  
botan  
The sprit world doesn't have any kind of currency and, if it  
did it would not translate into the human world.  
  
yuskue  
Then why in the hell am I doing this for! I could do  
something else with my time than risking my life that no one  
even knows or cares about!  
  
botan  
No one cares about! If you did not beat Toguro in the Dark  
Tournament, who knows what chaos would of happened if he had  
free access to the human world. How about the Saint-Beasts,  
if we hadn't the Makai Whistle back, the whole city maybe  
the world would have been infected with those Makai Insects.  
Whatever you see it or not your missions are important.  
Besides, Yuskue the deal with you getting a second chance at  
life is that you would become a sprit detective, don't  
forget that you are only alive because of Lord Koegma's  
kindness.  
  
Yuskue  
Ha! Kindness? That little toddler is about as kind as.  
  
koegma  
As what!  
  
yuskue  
Ahha! Stop doing that!  
  
Koegma suddenly appears behind Yuskue, which catches him off guard.  
  
KOEGMA  
You should know that I am watching you at all times Yuskue.  
  
yuskue  
That's a comforting thought.  
  
koegma  
Stop that! From now on you will address me as Lord Koegma!  
  
yuskue  
Ha "Lord" is for people over 4 feet ta.  
  
botan  
Shhh *whispers* King Yemma is doing his 100 year visit to  
the central office, and he has taken great interest in you  
since your team won the Dark Tournament. You have to be on  
your best behaviour.  
  
yuskue  
Finally someone appreciates me around here, do I get to meet  
him?  
  
Koegma  
No! Absolutely not! A human cannot see him until he has  
passed on.  
  
The late bell rings outside of the school.  
  
BOTAN  
Oh no we're late, lets go Yuskue.  
  
Yuskue start running with Botan as they enter the front gate of the school.  
  
YUSKUE  
Hey! Wait a minute. Why then does Kurabarwa get to skip  
school and I don't?  
  
Botan  
Because he is not my responsibility, you are. You are the  
sprit detective.  
  
yuskue  
Man, he is lucky. I haven't seen him in two weeks.  
  
Botan  
Speaking of which I haven't seen Kurama or Hiei in a while.  
They too are being reviewed. Well see you Yuskue.  
  
Yuskue  
Yah bye.  
  
Yuskue walks into his classroom late as the teacher is talking to the class with another guy standing up.  
  
TEACHER  
Yuskue Urumeshi, You're late!  
  
yuskue  
Well at least I bother coming be, be happy for that!  
  
teacher  
That got you one-hour after school Urumeshi! *Class  
snickering*  
  
yuskue  
*Thinking* Now this is why I don't go to school.  
  
teacher  
As I was saying we have a new student that transferred here  
from Hong Kong. This is Lei Hazamura.  
  
The class took interest in Lei especially the females.  
  
LEI  
Hi, im Lei, im 16 years old. My mothers Chinese and my  
father is Japanese. I was born in Tokyo and moved to Hong  
Kong when I was four. I would love to get to know you all,  
especially the lovely lady in the back.  
  
yuskue  
*Thinking* Man this guy is so full of it.  
  
Yuskue suddenly realizes whom the girl Lei was talking about. Kayko. Yuskue falls out of his chair when he realized it. The class laughs.  
  
TEACHER  
That's another 30 minutes added Yuskue.  
  
yuskue  
What! That was an acciden.  
  
teacher  
Don't force me to make it two hours. Please Lei take  
whatever seat you want.  
  
Lei walks to sit down as the girls look on. Lei is tall, with the dark Japanese hair and a slightly tanned skin complexion that a lot of the Chinese males have. A perfect combination to all the girls in the classroom. Lei decides to sit down by the girl he is fascinated with. Kayko.  
  
LEI  
Hi im Lei, what's your name?  
  
Kayko looks with astonishment as if she was looking at an Angel.  
  
KAYKO  
I.I, I.  
  
Lei  
Kayko right, I heard your name outside in the hallway before  
class.  
  
yuskue  
Don't tell me you like that jerk! *Saying it out loud when  
he did not mean to. *  
  
lei  
Is there a problem.Shrimp!  
  
yuskue  
Shrimp! We'll see who's the shrimp when I punch your face  
in!  
  
Yuskue gets up to punch Lei, when.  
  
BOTAN  
Yuskue! Remember!  
  
Yuskue looks to see Botan's head poking out of the door.  
  
TEACHER  
Who are you?!?  
  
botan  
Uhh.eh hee eee. sorry.  
  
Botan head pokes back out the window just as quickly as she had put it in.  
  
TEACHER  
Lei you now have one-hour detention, and make that two hours  
for you Urumeshi. This is not the way to start out your  
first day of school.  
  
The bell rings for the school day. The kids are talking about how Lei stood up to that bully Yuskue and what a rebel he is. Yuskue walks up to Kayko before Lei has a chance.  
  
YUSKUE  
Kayko!  
  
KAYKO  
Yuskue Urumeshi, don't talk to me.  
  
yuskue  
Wait, I can't believe you like that creep.  
  
kayko  
He's a lot better than you. wait a minute, are you jealous?  
  
lei  
Excuse me, are you ready Miss Kayko.  
  
yuskue  
Hey who do you think you are, cutting me off? Do you know  
who I am?  
  
lei  
Yah you're Yuskue Urumeshi the 2nd toughest guy at  
Sarayashiki Junior High. next to me.  
  
yuskue  
Ha! I could drop you in one punch!  
  
lei  
Heh I doubt that, but if you think you can then meet me in  
the courtyard at 2:00 p.m. I can understand if you don't  
show up, hell I would be afraid to fight me.  
  
yuskue  
You wish. Ill be there.  
  
Kayko  
Yuskue don't!  
  
yuskue  
Don't worry Kayko Ill pull my punches, but this guy needs to  
see who owns this school.  
  
Lei  
Heh well if you are so confident lets do this now!  
  
yuskue  
But we got detention now!  
  
lei  
Ha! What kind of bully are you if you are worried about a  
little detention? Are all bullies in Japan this wimpy?  
  
yuskue  
OK LETS GO! *Thinking* Sorry Botan, but this guy has it  
coming.  
  
Lei goes for his pocket and pulls out some leather gloves.  
  
LEI  
Heh, I didn't think I would get into any street fights in  
Japan.  
  
The moment he puts on the gloves Yuskue senses a sudden jolt of sprit energy.  
  
YUSKUE  
*Thinking* Whoa! Where did that massive energy come from?  
Did it come from.him?  
  
V.O. (voice over) The massive power of sprit energy came a gone within a blink of an eye, but Yuskue is convinced it came from the overly confident Lei. Is there more to this Lei than meets the eye? Find out next time on Yu Yu Hakusho. 


	2. SCHOOL FIGHT!

Yu yu hakusho: sins of the father Chapter 2  
  
V.O.: AFTER LIFE STARTED TO RETURN BACK TO NORMAL FOR YUSKUE URIMESHI, HE SUDDENLY LEARNS THAT HE IS UNDER REVIEW BY KING YEMMA AND THAT HE IS FORCED TO GO TO SCHOOL. AFTER ARRIVING LATE TO SCHOOL YUSKUE FINDS A ONE-HOUR DETENTION AND A NEW STUDENT WAITING FOR HIM IN CLASS. THE NEW STUDENT, LEI GOES RIGHT AFTER KAYKO, WHICH INFURIATES YUSKUE. AFTER BOTH GETTING DETENTION, LEI CHALLENGES YUSKUE TO A FIGHT. YUSKUE UNABLE TO BACK DOWN FROM A CHALLENGE ACCEPTS THE FIGHT, BUT AFTER SENSING A QUICK SURGE OF SPRIT SPIRITUAL POWER FROM LEI, YUSKUE WONDER IF THERE'S SOMETHING MORE TO LEI THAN MEETS THE EYE.  
  
LEI  
You ready?  
  
Yuskue  
You obviously don't know what you are getting yourself into.  
I am the toughest guy in this town. Since I'm in a nice  
mood ill give you one more chance to back down.  
  
kayko  
Please Lei don't go though with this!  
  
Lei  
You shouldn't worry about me... its Mr. Urimeshi here that's  
going to need attention when I pummel his face!  
  
kayko  
Yuskue you have to power to stop this, you can really hurt  
him! *Thinking* where's botan when you need her.  
  
yuskue  
I do have the power to stop this, one punch Kayko. He will  
be out all day! Ok Lei I'm done asking, if you want to fight  
you got it.  
  
Lei  
Shut up and Fight!  
  
Lei charges at Yuskue.  
  
LEI  
*Thinking* Now lets see what you got.  
  
Lei throws a massive right hook that could have knocked out any ordinary human. Yuskue easily doges the punch without effort.  
  
YUSKUE  
You gotta be faster than that!  
  
Jab after jab of Lei's punches, Yuskue zips though with ungodly ease. The students come up to see the fight, cheering on Lei.  
  
LEI  
*Thinking* He is very fast this could be him!  
  
yuskue  
*Thinking* Ok this is getting boring. This guy doesn't have  
anything, maybe that sprit energy I sensed was just my mind  
playing tricks on me. Its time to put this guy out of  
commission! One Punch!  
  
yuskue  
It's my turn!  
  
Yuskue tightens his fist, draw his arm back and throws a punch so fast it looks like a blur to the people watching the fight.  
  
YUSKUE  
Game Over.  
  
lei  
Not quite.  
  
To Yuskue and everyone else amazement, Lei was able to block the colossal punch. He caught Yuskue's fist like a baseball player catches a ball. Lei clenches his other fist...  
  
LEI  
Nice try, let me show you how it's done!  
  
Lei show a sudden increase in speed as he takes his left arm he had free and jabs Yuskue in the ribs. The jab could have easily fracture a person's ribs but it only knocks Yuskue off guard long enough for Lei to follow up with a uppercut that launches Yuskue in the air and takes him 10 feet back from point of impact. Yuskue gets up noticing that his lip was busted.  
  
YUSKUE  
Just who exactly are you!  
  
lei  
Me Yuskue Urmeshi, I am your competition!  
  
princeapal  
What is going on here!  
  
Immediately the crowd that was watching the fight speeds off, as does Lei. As Lei goes by Yuskue he whispers...  
  
LEI  
*Whispers* See you later sprit detective.  
  
Yuskue looks with surprise as Lei runs by and the Principal walks up.  
  
PRINCIPAL  
Yuskue Urmeshi, I should have known you were in the middle  
of this.  
  
yuskue  
*Mellow tone voice* It was nothing, nothing went on.  
  
The Principal looks at Yuskue noticing his busted lip then chuckles.  
  
YUSKUE  
What's so funny!  
  
principal  
Out of all the times I've broken up one of your fights I  
have never seen you look like that. So I'm assuming the new  
kid cleaned your clock real good. I guess you caught me on a  
good day Urmeshi. I am going to forget that you and Lei were  
supposed to be in detention 30 minutes ago and let you go  
home. But if you start another fight at my school again, you  
will spend a year in detention!  
  
yuskue  
What a year!  
  
principal  
That's right, a year now get out of here!  
  
Yuskue is walking out of the courtyard as Lei words linger in his head "I'm your competition!" "See you later sprit detective."  
  
YUSKUE  
Man this has been one weird day.  
  
lei  
Its about to get weirder.  
  
Lei is leaning on the wall apparently waiting for Yuskue to come on out.  
  
YUSKUE  
Damn it just who the hell are you!  
  
lei  
I told you I'm your competition. I hope you like an early  
retirement, because there's going to be a new sprit  
detective in town!  
  
V.O.: The motives of Lei are becoming clear to Yuskue as Lei plans to become the next sprit detective. Is Yuskue looking at his replacement? There's one thing to be sure of, there's going to be more action to come on the next Yu Yu Hakusho. 


	3. Enter Lilith

YU YU HAKUSHO: SINS OF THE FATHER CHAPTER 3  
  
AFTER LIFE STARTED TO RETURN BACK TO NORMAL FOR YUSKUE URIMESHI, HE FOUND HIMSELF UNDER INSPECTION FROM KING YEMMA HIMSELF. AFTER BEING FORCED TO GO TO SCHOOL, YUSKUE HAS ALREADY GOTTEN HIMSELF INTO TROUBLE, IN THE NAME OF LEI HAZAMURA. AFTER AN EMBARRASSING BOUT WITH LEI AT SCHOOL, YUSKUE DISCOVERS THAT HIS TITLE AS SPRIT DETECTIVE IS UP FOR GRABS. LEI MAY HAVE WHAT IT TAKES TO SEIZE THAT TITLE.  
  
HIEI  
Ughh... Where am I?  
  
Hiei wakes up to find himself in some kind of prison.  
  
KURAMA  
We were led into a trap.  
  
HIEI  
Damn, I knew something was up! But Mr. Hero here had to  
keep going.  
  
Hiei points at Kurabarwa who is still knocked out cold.  
  
HIEI  
Wake up Idiot...  
  
Hiei kicks Kurabarwa  
  
KURABARWA  
*Murmuring in his sleep* ...but mother I don't want to go to  
school, I want to fight that punk Urimeshi...  
  
HIEI  
WAKE UP!  
  
KURABARWA  
*Still sleeping* ...I promise momma Ill beat him this time.  
  
Hiei then takes the butt end of his sword and smacks Kurabarwa. He wakes up immediately.  
  
KURABARWA  
Ow what ya do that for!  
  
HIEI  
Look around you moron, you gotten us stuck in a prison. I  
swear you are more of a nuisance than helpful.  
  
KURABARWA  
Just who do you think you're talking to shortie!  
  
HIEI  
A big Idiot.  
  
KURABARWA  
That's it Hiei, I have had enou...  
  
KURAMA  
Gentlemen, I think we should concentrate on the task at  
hand.  
  
HIEI  
I guess since you are still here, you don't know how to get  
out of this barrier.  
  
KURAMA  
I know how Hiei. I just needed all of you conscious in  
order for my plan to work.  
  
KURABARWA  
All right Kurama, always the man with the plan... so what do  
we do?  
  
KURAMA  
Look at the barrier; it was made with sprit energy. When we  
injured that monster we were chasing, he must have been  
running toward a trap that would cast this barrier on  
intruders. When the trap sprung it released poisonous gas  
that would have killed us if I had not used my flower pollen  
technique to filter the poison. But the poison was too  
strong even for my flowers, and it knocked us out. Luckily  
I've been in an entrapment like this one before and so has  
Hiei.  
  
HIEI  
You mean like the one the nurse witch put on Genkai and me  
in the quarterfinals of the Dark Tournament.  
  
KURAMA  
Yes!  
  
Kurabarwa  
Hey I don't remember that.  
  
HIei  
That's was because you were taking a dirt nap ringside at  
the time.  
  
Kurabarwa behind Hiei gives him the finger and sticks out his tongue. All the while mocking him when he talks. Kurama can't help but make a warm smile.  
  
HIEI  
Kurama, that barrier was weak. So why cant we get out of  
this one? Also Kurabarwa, the last person who gave me the  
finger lost it!  
  
Hiei quickly turns around and Kurabarwa takes the hand that he gave the finger with and puts it behind his head, rubbing it.  
  
KURAMA  
This barrier is a lot stronger than the one in the  
tournament, but it still has the same weakness.  
  
HIEI  
Overpower it with our own energy!  
  
KURABARWA  
But I'm drained; I was at full power earlier...what's going  
on?  
  
HIEI  
I hardly have any power either.  
  
Kurabarwa in the background is trying to make a sprit sword but as the energy crackles from his hand, he realizes that he does not have enough power.  
  
KURAMA  
My sprit energy is depleted as well. I'm guessing it was  
the poison that drained our energy. Our energy should be  
restored once the poison leaves our systems.  
  
KURABARWA  
Yah, well when is that?  
  
KURAMA  
Your guess is as good as mine.  
  
HIEI  
You still did not say how we are going to get out of here.  
  
KURAMA  
We don't have enough energy to overpower the whole barrier;  
we do however have enough to take a part out. We focus all  
of our energy at one point to make a hole big enough to get  
out.  
  
KURABARWA  
Where should we start?  
  
HIEI  
Here seems to be the weakest point.  
  
They all hold out their hands. The energy from the three of them is crackling everywhere like lightning and is bouncing off the barrier.  
  
KURAMA  
ON three we fire at that point.  
  
1...  
  
2...  
  
3!  
  
They all fire a beam of energy. Kurama's is yellow, Kurabarwa's is orange, and Hiei's is red. Slowly a small hole is breached in the barrier. Back outside the high school...  
  
YUSKUE  
Damn it just who the hell are you!  
  
LEI  
I told you, I am your competition. I hope you like an early  
retirement cause there's going to be a new sprit detective  
in town!  
  
BOTAN  
Yuskue!  
  
Yuskue see Botan running towards him with Kayko. He sees Kayko went to get her from plumbing Lei's face in.  
  
YUSKUE  
Botan I am not in school anymore, all bets are off! Ya hear  
that whatever your name is, get ready for round two cause  
now the gloves are coming off!  
  
VOICE  
I still see you keep your clients well in check.  
  
Everyone looks up to see a black haired lady in a kimono floating in the air sitting on a paddle.  
  
LEI  
You...  
  
BOTAN  
Lilith! Did you have something to do with this?  
  
LILITH  
*While floating down* Its been a long time Botan.  
  
BOTAN  
Not long enough.  
  
LILITH  
I see you met my client Lei.  
  
LEI  
I told you im not your client.  
  
LILITH  
Don't be a fool. Don't even dream about being a sprit  
detective without my help.  
  
LEI  
On the contrary, I think you are the one who needs my help.  
  
YUSKUE  
Hold up! Who the hell are you? Will someone fill me in?  
  
LILITH  
Allow me to introduce myself. I am Lilith a Grim Reaper like  
Botan, although much more beautiful.  
  
BOTAN  
Humph.  
  
LEI  
Ladies why don't we continue this conversation  
elsewhere...people are staring.  
  
Lei, Yuskue, Kayko, Botan, and Lilith looked around as they see their little argument has attracted a crowd.  
  
LEI  
Where is a more secluded place for us to talk business?  
  
YUSKUE  
Yah, lets go to Genkai's temple to finish this, you and I  
Lei have some unfinished business.  
  
*AT GENKAIS TEMPLE*  
  
LEI  
So this is the Shrine of the great psychic Genkai.  
  
Genkai opens her door.  
  
GENKAI  
You inviting stragglers to my temple nitwit?!?  
  
YUSKUE  
Don't worry they will be leaving soon. Start explaining or  
I will start cracking heads.  
  
LILITH  
They don't tell you anything do they? I've been granted the  
opportunity to prove myself as does Lei here. King Yemma's  
100-year inspection is not just a casual thing. He has  
granted Lei and me a chance to become sprit dective and Grim  
Reaper for Central Office, if we prove to be more capable of  
doing the job. I got Lei here enrolled in your school and  
living in your neighbourhood so he can study the  
competition. It was just a matter of getting your friends  
out the way.  
  
BOTAN  
What do you mean? What have you done to Kurama and the  
others?  
  
LILITH  
Ahh don't worry. I just fooled them into a crazy demon hunt  
to keep them busy for a week. I could not have them  
interfere with this gathering now could I?  
  
YUSKUE  
I swear if my friends are in trouble...  
  
LILITH  
You'll what?  
  
BOTAN  
You should not worry about him; you should worry about me,  
if they are hurt.  
  
YUSKUE  
Just where exactly in demon world did you send them? We need  
to start looking for them.  
  
GENKAI  
No need they are here.  
  
As soon as Genkai said that the door busts open. At the door a beaten and battered Kurabarwa stands carrying Kurama over his left shoulder and Hiei with his arm.  
  
KURABARWA  
*Struggling to stay awake* W...We...We're in big trouble  
guys.  
  
After those words Kurabarwa falls to the ground.  
  
YUSKUE, BOTAN  
Kurabarwa!  
  
V.O.: As Kurama, Hiei, and Kurabarwa lay lifeless on the ground everyone cant help but ask, what on earth could have done this to them. These questions and more will be answered on the next Yu Yu Hakusho! 


	4. Advertisement

ADVERTISEMENT  
  
GENKAI  
What does it take to be a champion?  
  
HIEI  
It takes Power...  
  
KURAMA  
It takes Charisma...  
  
KURABARWA  
It takes Courage...  
  
BOTAN  
The world is crying for a champion  
  
KOEGMA  
Death is not an option...  
  
LEI  
Failure is not an option...  
  
KAYKO  
This world needs a champion...  
  
YUSKUE  
And I intend to give them one!  
  
dt2k4... coming soon!  
  
*authors notes* This issent going to be the run in the mill Dark Tournament fanfiction. I plan to change drasticly the way the Tournament is played and written. If you have any ideas for chracters or what you want to see in the fanfiction please post it. I plan to finish this fanfiction and another before I work on DT2k4. 


End file.
